Priest
Next As a priest who knows the value of life, she will heal your heroes in battle. Summary *Priest is a very good early game hero as she will be your only healer until you unlock the Amazon Healer, even if you choose to start with the Paladin. However she will be less used in late game as she is not really tanky. *Her bless buff will also help you to buff heroes you want to heal. *Maxing Heal and Bless is essential. Roles * The Pure Healer **Majority of players will use this Priest: maxing Heal, Bless, Cooldown with skill points, and investing every hero point on STR and some on Defense/Agility. **This Priest will not be very tanky but her role will be to heal ally as much as possible. **She will stay behind melee allies and will heal and buff them. **In comparison with Amazon Healer Priest fits for this role better since her healing is stronger. * The Buffer **The Buffer is pretty unknown but she can be very useful. **The objective of this Priest will be to be as fast as possible, to Bless allies as soon as possible. **Skill points will be similar to the Pure Healer Priest, but the majority of hero points will be invested on Agility. **By doing that, this Priest will heal less, but she will be faster, and will take full advantage of the Bless effect. **She will have the opportunity to move through the battlefield to buff everyone's ATK and Agility. **Of course Paladins and Amazon Healers will be better in this role as they have more HP. Hero Stats To understand this table meaning, check this page. Vitality varies depending on hero's level, these values are true for level 25. Skills Values in tables are true for base hero stats. Walk * Moving Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 3.1 Sec without skill points and 1.5 Sec with max skill points. Heal * Heal Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 7.1 Sec without skill points and 3.5 Sec with max skill points. * Heal Power with max hero points on Strength is 129 without skill points and 490 with max skill points. Bump * Attack Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 3.1 Sec without skill points and 1.5 Sec with max skill points. * Damage with max hero points on Strength is 52 without skill points and 108 with max skill points. Team Synergy *As Priest is a healer/buffer, she can be associated with every slow melee heroes like dwarfs, knights, sworded amazon, ex-pirate.. *Fast melee heroes will be hard to heal as they will run faster than the Priest. *The Buffer can also be associated to ranged heroes as she will be able to buff them often. *As any healer, she works better with heroes who have big Defense better than with heroes who have big Vitality. Notes * You can get her orbs for free during one quest. * You can receive this quest from Maester in Arm's Reach after audience with King. * Goal of this quest is to recruit the priest in the tavern. Next Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Firestone Forest Category:Common